1. Field of the Invention
A clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore clips constituted a metal strap shaped to provide two legs joined by a U-bend. One leg was a coplanar extension of one arm of the U-bend. The other leg was perpendicular to the other arm of the U-bend. Prior to using the clip, the coplanar leg was bent at its junction with the associated arm of the U-bend in order to bring said legs in face-to-face contact. Both legs had preformed openings to pass elements that were to attach the clip to an item. These openings were supposed to be in registry after bending but this was difficult to accomplish, because the line of bending was not precisely predeterminable. The bending had to be readjusted, or a jig had to be used, or the openings had to be repunched, or the openings were omitted in the clip and were punched after the bending had been performed. All these procedures were time-consuming and expensive.